A wireless access point (AP) may be a device that allows wireless devices to connect to a wired network using WiFi, Bluetooth, or another local wireless networking standard. A mobile device such as a laptop, smartphone, or tablet computer may be configured to automatically connect to a wireless access point when the mobile device is in range of a compatible wireless access point.
A wireless access point may have a relatively short range, such as about 20 meters. However, multiple overlapping wireless access points may be used to cover relatively large areas. For example, a commercial premises such as a hospital, airport, or retail outlet, may install a network of wireless access points throughout the premises. Mobile devices, of users moving throughout the premises, may automatically switch to an in-range wireless access point, to thereby provide the users with seamless network connectivity throughout the premises.
Access points may be mounted to walls, ceilings, etc.
Generally, audio speaker systems are maintained within their own physical housing, which may also be mounted to walls, ceilings, etc. In particular, public address speakers (e.g., speakers having sufficient audio capabilities for projecting within a large room) may be mounted to a ceiling.
To date, a speaker (and particularly a public address speaker) that physically interfaces with, e.g., mounts and provides data/power input to, a wireless access point has not been suggested. As described herein, although challenging to design and implement, such apparatuses (systems and devices) may provide numerous surprising advantages.